borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:128 chests in knoxx
i just ran knoxx and tallied up all the chests in the armory and i came up with 128. i might be off by a few but thats just a guess. i found a couple of hidden ones and counted those and i reccomend trying and comparing your number to mine. and also im looking for some help on craw, psn: Gorgeous_B thanks Are you counting the ones behind the laser barriers? If counting via the glitch, then there are 125 chests that you can get to. Basement: Total - 10 , Red - 6 , Silver - 0 , Lance 4 1st Floor: Total - 72 , Red - 52 , Silver - 13 , Lance - 7 2nd Floor: Total - 35 , Red - 26 , Silver - 1 , Lance - 7 3rd Floor: Total - 7 , Red - 1 , Silver - 0 , Lance - 6 What do you mean you can't get to all the chests if you do the glitch? Sure you can. What part do you think is inaccessible when you use the glitch? -- SanguisDiabolus 15:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :The ones behind the elevator shaft. --Nagamarky 15:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Which is why you go around the elevator by using the third floor.AngryBeaver 15:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Can someone point out where these extra chests are then? Behind upper lift shaft? I guess the 2 on containers means on the 2nd floor, not the floor eith the contorl room. Also, There appears to be chests behind the control room, looking from outside the control room, and behind the rockets... Are they obtainable? SniperSam 16:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't there already a topic for this? I'm pretty sure there was because I was asking for clarification of if by "Silver" you mean "White" chests, and if by "Silver/Red" you mean Lance chests... They have easily identifiable names, but that's just my 2 cents. Either way, all chests are obtainable by glitching, especially if you do it with the first mission. I was able to get the 'Super Marcus Sweep' and 'It's Like Christmas!' missions by joining a friend who had them already. When I went to blow up the armory for my first time, I had all 3 looting missions, but when I went down to loot, only the 'It's Like Christmas!' mission activated and completed. So I went back for another run, and instead of doing the first loot run which has the 'Expose Munitions' action that needs to be completed, it did the 2nd run, 'Super Marcus Sweep', and upon blowing up the armory a 2nd time, I still have the first run at the armory which doesn't have the 'Start Looting' action. Which means the only way I could possibly lock myself out is if I 'Expose Munitions' (which I won't because the glitch is before that room anyway), and then save and exit, which I never would. So I was able to do the 2nd and 3rd runs, still have the first, and can infinitely glitch the armory without a worry of having the doors locked on me... Great, but I'd rather just farm Crawmerax. - K1ng 19:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Yeah, this was definitely already discussed here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Armory_Chest_Count - K1ng 19:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure everyone knows this, but the weapons are all at higher levels if you do the "It's like Christmas" mission after beating the DLC and at level 61. There are even Cyan weapons to be found, though I have never found one doing either, but have replaced all my sweet weapons with Level 58-61 versions. Sisiutl I've counted 121 or 123. Is there a cluster somewhere that i'm missing? it's no big deal if they're the ones capped at 48/49, but i'd like to hit all the lvl 55-61 chests. Beware the clap 17:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You must be missing some somehow, there are 2 on top of the shipping containers that might be missed, a group of three tucked behind a lancer (by a huge bay door) but not sure where else to suggest. Red chests though. Sisiutl I count 63 on the 2nd floor(where you fall in when you glitch loot), 23 on the 3rd floor, 7 on the 4th floor, and 30 in the wall cells. Beware the clap 23:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I recounted and came up with 122. I've updated the list above. I neglected the 30 behind the laser barriers. I was told not to go there as it would lock me out. (It didn't.) I can't see how I'm missing 10 more. MeMadeIt 07:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) i did it after my first count and came up with 122 and i guess i counted a couple twice there are three under the walkway that leads to the lift to the top floor, from the room opposite of the "forbidden oval" room, or in other words the room you come down in the elevator when playing legit. its easy to miss. Hellz Lips 16:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone know that there's a "double chest" in the corner behind the lancer on the first floor next to the big door? It's two red chests inside eachother but one's at another angle so you can kind of see both.-Link245 Thanks for the tip Hellz Lips, I never woulda thought to look down there. That brings my total up to 126. Beware the clap 01:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I found the double chest, and at the right angle one can open the other chest after you opened the first one i found two more red chest but you cant get to them on 3rd Floor, as soon as you get to this part turn around and look pass the gate 126 chest locations. I drew this up at work mostly from memory, so it's not totally accurate. I had the chests colored, but it went to monochrome when i printed it to a file. Some of the red chests(shown as dark gray) in the lancer parking areas should be white(shown as light gray), but i couldn't remember exactly where they went. I have larger versions of each floor, I don't know if this will blow up as i've never posted a pic on here before...Beware the clap 21:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC)